lps2012fandomcom-20200213-history
Mrs. Twombly
Anna Twombly, often addressed simply as Mrs. Twombly or Mrs. T, is the owner of the Littlest Pet Shop. She hires Blythe as a part-time worker after her fashion expertise saved the Shop. She is also a collector of very rare door knobs. Personality Mrs. Twombly is an eccentric and kind woman. She cares a great deal for the pet shop and the pets and her heart is in the right place. She tends to be too confiding, as shown in "Pawlm Reading" episode, and her taste in fashion is extravagant, but the most of people who know her respect her for the cheerful mood, kindness and devotion to her number one calling: Littlest Pet Shop. Despite her otherwise perky nature, she can become rather frustrated on occasion. She also has a tendency to go off the deep end when she is cleaning the shop. She has an obsession with collecting door knobs. Appearance Though she is apparently elderly, Mrs. Twombly has surprisingly youthful features. She has grey hair with notable white streaks, light green eyes, prominent cheekbones, and a beauty mark above her lips. In her youth, she had dark red hair. She sports a dark red dress with yellow sunflower-like designs, a black necklace and black bracelet on her right wrist, as well as a black belt. She usually wears reading glasses with a chain and black high heel shoes. Appearances # Blythe's Big Adventure Part One # Blythe's Big Adventure Part Two # Bad Hair Day # Penny For Your Laughs # Mean Isn't Your Color # Russell Up Some Fun # Dumb Dumbwaiter # Eve of Destruction # Books and Covers # Trading Places # Helicopter Dad # What Did You Say? # Bakers and Fakers (cameo) # Lotsa Luck # Door-Jammed # Blythe's Pet Project # Summertime Blues # Missing Blythe # The Nest Hats Craze! # Eight Arms to Hold You # Pawlm Reading # The Treasure of Henrietta Twombly # What, Meme Worry? # Alligators and Handbags # Blythe's Big Idea # Commercial Success # So Interesting # To Paris With Zoe # Super Sunil # Sweet Pepper # Shanghai Hi-Jinks # Grounded # Inside Job # Littlest Bigfoot # Sunil's Sick Day # Standup Stinker # The Expo Factor - Part 1 # The Expo Factor - Part 2 # What's So Scary About the Jungle? Everything! Trivia * Her hobby is collecting door knobs. * Her first name was not revealed until Lotsa Luck. * She invented Kung Fu Quilting, a mix of martial arts and quilting, as a young woman when her doctor had told her to stay in bed for two weeks. She became the best in the world at the sport, but had to retire July 21, 1969 due to an injury. Quotes :Mrs. Twombly: Don't these youngsters realize it takes twice as long to decide for their silly abbreviations as it does to state them normally in the first place? (Eight Arms to Hold You) Gallery Lps-image2-102-570x420.jpg Bad Hair Day.jpg Lps-image2-103-570x420.jpg Lps-image5-103-570x420.jpg Tumblr mg9z7eccKR1qdtqtso1_1280.png|Crazy Mrs. Twombly LPS 008 03-570x420.jpg Eve of Destruction.jpg Young Mrs. Twombly.png|Mrs Twombly in her "kung fu quilting" days. LPS 123 03 570x420.jpg LPS 122 08 570x420.jpg LPS 122 09 570x420.jpg LPS 123 04570x420.jpg 2llyas7.png 11137431 812316365516835 138497833 o.jpg 10985067 801623966586075 4806488239539767632 o.jpg|Young Mrs. Twombly Screen shot 2015-04-04 at 10.48.07.png Mrs Twombly has freaked out.jpeg Screen shot 2015-05-14 at 22.29.24.png Screen shot 2015-05-17 at 21.04.31.png Screen shot 2015-07-10 at 03.36.49.png 11178415 812339012181237 443294345 n.jpg 11831423 889875711104845 72521473 o.jpg Screen shot 2015-05-21 at 18.09.46.png Screen shot 2015-07-10 at 03.32.34.png Screen shot 2015-11-07 at 19.24.59.png Screen shot 2015-11-07 at 19.24.04.png|Revealing Littlest Pet Street. "Kinda catchy, huh?" Screen shot 2015-11-09 at 23.31.55.png Screen shot 2015-12-12 at 18.28.00.png Screen shot 2015-12-12 at 18.27.48.png Screen shot 2015-12-12 at 18.33.10.png Bylthe caught by Mrs. Tombly.png Street 10.png Street 20.png Blythes Big Adventure Part 100089.jpg Blythes Big Adventure Part 100100.jpg Blythes Big Adventure Part 2 00047.jpg Blythes Big Adventure Part 2 00106.jpg Bythe Dizzy.png References External Links *Mrs. Twombly - Heroes Wiki Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Elders Category:Worker Category:Siblings